La noblesse des Poufsouffles
by Sagittarius no Melodia
Summary: 'Même si ta première qualité est le courage, ce n'est pas de ça dont tu as besoin.' 'De quoi ais-je besoin Monsieur Choixpeau ' 'D'une famille Harry, d'une famille…' OS


Bonjour à tous ! Cette fic est une version de l'histoire avec Harry à Poufsouffle. Je vous avoue qu'à la base ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça mais je me suis laissée entraîner pas l'écriture et du coup voilà. J'espère que vous aimerez quand même !

Mon Harry est complètement différent de l'original mais selon moi il reste crédible dans le sens où avec le traitement infligé par les Dursley, il a tout d'un enfant brisé qui cherche protection auprès des autres et s'attache facilement à la première personne qui lui offrira l'affection dont il a tant manqué. Mais je vous laisse seuls juges !

PS : Gabriel Truman est vraiment le Préfet des Poufsouffles, je ne l'ai pas inventé tout comme Wayne Hopkins, par contre Mélodie Campbell m'appartient.

* * *

 **La noblesse des Poufsouffles**

 _Mais tu sais, jeune Potter, que tu peux être courageux, même sans aller à Griffondor. Même si le courage semble être ta qualité première, ce n'est pas ce dont tu as besoin._

_ De quoi ais-je besoin Monsieur Choixpeau ?

 _Tu as besoin de ce que tu désires le plus, je le vois bien, tu souhaites une famille. Et je sais où t'envoyer pour que tu puisses l'obtenir. Veux-tu y aller ?_

_ Oui. Même si c'est Serpentard, c'est ce que je veux.

 _Oh, mais ce n'est pas Serpentard, c'est POUFSOUFFLE !_

La table des jaune et noir éclata en applaudissements quand le nom de leur maison retentit. Harry sourit en rendant le Choixpeau à la professeur et se rendit à sa table, se posant à côté de Wayne Hopkins et en face d'Ernie Macmillan s'il avait bien retenu les noms. Un certain Zacharias Smith à l'air hautain fut le dernier à être répartit chez les Blaireaux et s'assit aux côtés d'Ernie. Harry écouta le discours du Directeur avant de voir apparaître plus de nourriture qu'il n'en avait jamais vu. Il commença à se servir, quelque peu hésitant et prit suffisamment de nourriture pour toute une journée, voir même deux ou trois jours.

_ Bonsoir les jeunes, fit un garçon plus âgé en venant s'asseoir à côté de Harry, il avait des cheveux noirs mi-long qui descendaient jusqu'à ses omoplates et un regard bleu hypnotisant, son corps faisait honneur à son nom vu qu'il avait le physique d'un ange. Je suis le préfet Gabriel Truman, mais appelez moi Gaby. Je suis venu pour voir si tout va bien et répondre à vos éventuelles questions. Il les observa tous avant de froncer les sourcils devant l'assiette du jeune Potter. Tu devrais prendre un peu plus à manger, Harry, tu vas avoir faim après.

_ Ça suffira, merci. Répondit doucement le petit brun.

Gabriel acquiesça en se faisant une note mentale de veiller sur l'appétit du jeune homme, généralement les premières années étaient affamées après toutes ces émotions, qu'il mange si peu était inquiétant. Le préfet pris ensuite son temps pour parler avec les petits nouveaux, leur présentant l'école, les professeurs, les cours, etc. Une fois le repas terminé il les guida vers leur salle commune, leur expliquant comment ouvrir le bon tonneau sans se recevoir du vinaigre. Harry fut émerveillé par la salle commune, elle était chaleureuse, tout en bois couleur miel avec des couvertures et des coussins en patchwork jaune et noir partout dans la pièce. On trouvait des tables, des bibliothèques pleines de livres colorés, une grande cheminée ronde avec le portrait d'une dame à l'air engageant et des plantes partout. Le professeur Chourave, qui ressemblait assez au tableau au-dessus de la cheminée, vint leur souhaiter la bienvenue chez les blaireaux :

_ … et vous aurez ainsi tous une chambre privée avec vôtre salle de bain et vôtre bureau qui donne sur une mini salle commune, je compte sur vous pour n'en parler à personne en dehors de la Maison, c'est un des secrets de Poufsouffle. Vous vous rendrez rapidement compte que l'on a tendance à nous négliger et à prendre notre Maison pour une sorte de dépotoir rassemblant les faibles d'esprit et ceux qui n'ont pas de personnalité, mais c'est faux ! Nous valons autant que les autres maisons, c'est pour cela que je vous demande aussi de rester solidaire envers et contre tout. Notre honneur c'est notre loyauté et notre loyauté revient à la Maison. Vous êtes avec moi jeunes gens ! Fit avec force Pomona en levant le point en l'air.

_ Professeur, soupira Gaby avec tout de même un sourire aux lèvres, nous ne partons pas en guerre, vous nous faites le coup chaque année…

Chourave eut l'air gênée devant la gentille réprimande alors que tout le monde avait un sourire aux lèvres. Harry aimait beaucoup sa nouvelle Maison, il avait enfin l'impression d'être à sa place quelque part. Il découvrit par la suite avec ravissement SA chambre avec SA salle de bain, SON bureau et SON lit. Tout était dans les mêmes tons que la salle commune, un parquet de miel au sol recouvert d'épais tapis, des coussins, une grande table avec une chaise confortable, des bouillottes près de son lit, plusieurs plantes et un immense lit recouvert de coussins et de couvertures. Il semblait y avoir des fenêtres près du plafond mais avec la nuit il ne voyait pas grand-chose. Il découvrit sa salle de bain, les murs en pierre comme dans sa chambre et le parquet au sol, il avait une baignoire pour lui tout seul dans laquelle il pourrait facilement se noyer vu sa taille. Il était heureux. Sa première chambre. Il avisa un réveil sur sa table de chevet avec une note expliquant son fonctionnement et rappelant que demain le préfet viendrait voir si tout allait bien vers 7h avant de les emmener prendre leur petit déjeuner puis faire un tour du château.

Harry mit donc son réveil pour 6h et alla se coucher après une bonne douche. Il se mit au lit sous les couettes chaudes et le matelas confortable. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien de sa vie : il avait mangé à sa faim, était propre et dormait dans un lit, dans sa chambre. C'est avec un sourire de bonheur qu'il tomba rapidement dans les bras de Morphée. Il se leva le lendemain au son d'un musique douce, il sourit en sentant le matelas, les couvertures et les coussins toujours présents autour de lui. Ce n'était pas un rêve ! Il observa la lumière qui filtrait des fenêtres présentes juste sous le plafond et donnant sur de l'herbe. Il se leva et prit une nouvelle douche chaude. C'était tellement bon ! Il rangea ensuite ses maigres affaires et s'habilla avec son uniforme, caressant doucement le blaireau sur sa poitrine. Il sortit dans le salon commun des premières années et vit qu'une jeune fille rousse était déjà là.

_ Salut ! Je suis Susan Bones. Fit elle joyeusement en posant son livre et en lui tendant la main.

_ Harry Potter, enchanté. Répondit-il doucement en serrant la main tendue.

Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le canapé et commencèrent à discuter de ce que lisait Susan avant qu'il arrive. C'était le livre de potion et Harry lui dit qu'il avait hâte que ce cours commence. Voyant qu'il n'y connaissait encore rien, la jeune fille se fit un devoir de lui expliquer pendant la demi-heure qui suivit toutes les notions qu'il ne comprenait pas. Ils en étaient à la moitié du livre quand Gabriel entra après avoir toqué. Les autres premières années les avaient rejoint au fur et à mesure sans les déranger. Le préfet était suivit par une jeune fille portant ses longs cheveux bruns en deux couettes hautes et ses yeux vert étaient aussi beau que ceux de Harry. Elle était en plus de ça jolie comme un cœur et très souriante.

_ Bien, voici ma camarade préfète Mélodie Campbell, en cinquième année, comme moi. Elle va inspecter les chambres des filles et moi celles des garçons. Une fois cela fait, on vous guidera à la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner, s'en suivra une visite du château. Des questions ?

Il sourit devant le silence et se dirigea vers la chambre de Justin pendant que Mélodie allait dans celle de Hannah. Les chambres étaient par ordre alphabétique donc Harry avait l'avant-dernière en sachant qu'ils étaient sept. Wayne, Ernie et Zacharias se rajoutèrent à la discussion sur la dangerosité de la potion de Mort Vivante avant que Hannah ne remplace Susan et Justin ne remplace Wayne, puis ce dernier revint assez vite, remplaçant Ernie dans leur discussion. Susan les rejoignait à peine avec Mélodie quand Gabriel l'appela. Il trotta jusqu'à sa chambre et le préfet referma la porte derrière eux.

_ Bien Harry, je suis là pour voir si tu as tout ce qu'il te faut tout d'abord. J'ai la liste de tout ce dont tu as besoin au minimum pour être bien donc nous allons faire le tour de ta chambre, d'accord ?

Le petit brun hocha timidement la tête en suivit Gabriel qui fit le tour de ses possessions. Le préfet était inquiet, le gamin avait des loques pour habits en dehors de son uniforme et tout semblait être réduit au minimum dans ses affaires : pas un seul livre de détente, pas de jeux, pas de photos de famille, pas de produits de soin, en somme, rien de personnel, juste ce qui est noté sur la liste avec quelques parchemins, plumes et pots d'encre en plus.

_ Tu as un animal de compagnie, Harry ?

Le petit hocha la tête :

_ Hedwige, c'est une chouette toute blanche.

_ Bien, nous allons faire un passage dans le mur pour que ta chouette puisse venir te voir quand elle veut, voir même rester ici plutôt que dans la volière, c'est qu'il ne fait pas chaud là-bas. Fit-il pour plaisanter mais l'air désespéré qui se peignit sur le visage du petit brun lui fit comprendre que sa boutade n'avait pas eut l'effet escompté.

_ Elle-elle aura froid ? Mais… elle peut rester ? Je ne veux pas qu'elle ait froid c'est… c'est ma seule amie…

Le cœur de Gabriel se serra devant les larmes qui perlaient au coins des yeux du jeune garçons. Il s'accroupit pour lui faire un câlin, le sentant se tendre dans ses bras puis se relâcher doucement. Il fronça les sourcils avant de prendre une voix douce :

_ Elle pourra rester ici, pas de souci, as-tu une perche pour elle ?

_ Non… fit-il désespéré contre son épaule.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, on va t'en trouver une. Maintenant, est-ce que tu sais ce que sont les elfes de maison ? Autant changer de sujet pour calmer le petit brun contre lui.

_ Je ne sais pas.

_ Un elfe de maison est un être magique, il y en a plusieurs qui travaillent dans le château. Ils s'occuperont du ménage, de la lessive et du rangement. Ils feront le lit, referont tes stock en plumes, encres et parchemins, de sorte que tu ais juste à t'occuper de toi et de ton travail scolaire.

_ Vraiment ? Et la note d'espoir qu'il perçu chez l'enfant paniqua intérieurement le préfet.

_ Bien sure, regarde, on va en appeler un. Stouck !

Un 'plop' se fit entendre et une créature plus petite que Harry, toute grise avec des grandes oreilles et des yeux globuleux fit son apparition :

_ Que peux faire Stouck pour le jeune maître Gabriel ?

Les elfes adoraient généralement les Poufsouffles, beaucoup d'entre eux connaissaient les cuisines et étaient toujours ravi de cuisiner avec eux, les traitant soit comme des égaux, soit avec une politesse et un respect non feint. C'était un véritable bonheur pour ces créatures souvent rabaissées qui, pour montrer à la maison du blaireau leur reconnaissance, leur fournissaient toujours les meilleurs plats et faisaient en sorte que leur table soit la plus fournit en victuailles. Ils prenaient aussi grand soin de leurs dortoirs et de la salle commune pour qu'elle soit propre et que les plantes ne manquent pas d'eau et soient entretenus (il faut dire qu'ils en avaient beaucoup avec leur directrice de maison qui en mettait sur tous les murs et même au plafond!).

_ Stouck, je te présente Harry, il vient d'entrer en première année. Harry, voici Stouck, c'est un elfe de maison.

_ Bonjour Monsieur Stouck. Fit poliment le petit brun en lui tendant une main, l'autre étant accrochée à la robe de Gabriel.

Le petit être le regarda avec émerveillement avant de serrer la main tendue.

_ Stouck s'occupera de garder ta chambre propre, de s'occuper de Hedwige et de laver ton linge. Fit doucement le préfet.

_ Merci Monsieur Stouck. Fit gentiment Harry.

_ Le Jeune Maître Harry est si gentil. Commença à sangloter la créature. Stouck fera en sorte que la chambre du Jeune Maître Harry étincelle chaque jour ! S'exclama-t-il avant de disparaître dans un 'plop'.

_ Mais… bredouilla le petit brun, je ne suis pas son maître…

_ Ah ça. Grimaça le cinquième année. Cela fait au moins 400 ans que les élèves de notre maison cherchent à leur faire perdre cette habitude pour qu'ils nous appellent simplement par nos prénoms, mais jusque là, nous n'avons pas eut beaucoup de succès…

Gaby sourit quand le garçon dans ses bras étouffa un rire contre sa robe.

_ Bien Harry, est-ce que tu veux bien me parler du moment où tu as reçu ta lettre ? Savais-tu que tu étais un sorcier ? Que tu viendrais à Poudlard ?

_ Non, je l'ai découvert le jour ne mon anniversaire, quand Hagrid m'a amené ma lettre.

_ Tu ne l'as pas reçu par hibou ?

_ Si. Plusieurs centaines de lettres, le jardin était envahit de hiboux. Mais Tante Pétunia et Oncle Vernon ils n'aiment pas la magie.

_ Ah bon ?

_ Oui, ils disent que c'est anormal. Ça l'est ? Demanda-t-il timidement.

_ Non, ça ne l'est pas. Le rassura Gabriel d'un sourire. Est-ce que tu as pu étudier tes livres avant de venir ?

_ Non. Fit le jeune garçon, tout triste. Oncle Vernon a mit ma malle dans mon ancienne chambre et je n'ai pas pu y accéder. Et dans le train, Ron m'a beaucoup parlé.

_ Je comprend. Pourquoi as-tu changé de chambre ?

_ Tante Pétunia elle a dit que les gens comme moi ne serraient pas content s'ils voyaient où je dormais.

_ Sais-tu pourquoi ?

_ Non. Moi j'aimais bien ma chambre, elle était certes petite mais elle me protégeait, j'avais quelques araignées pour me tenir compagnie aussi. Mais sur la lettre c'était marqué 'placard sous l'escalier', alors que c'était une chambre. La magie peut se tromper ?

_ Rarement, mais ça arrive parfois. As-tu toujours la lettre ?

Harry hocha la tête et alla vers son bureau pour sortir la lettre d'un tiroir. Il l'avait précieusement gardé, après tout, c'était la première lettre qu'il recevait. Ou tout du moins, un des exemplaires. Gabriel regarda l'enveloppe : 'Monsieur Harry Potter, 4 Privet Drive, Placard sous l'escalier'. En cet instant, il aurait voulu tordre le cou au Directeur qui annonçait avec son sourire de grand-père que le Survivant vivait dans un superbe Manoir auprès d'une famille aimante. Il fit une copie de l'enveloppe et prit une photo par précaution avant d'invoquer une pochette moldue et de mettre tout ça dedans. Il n'était pas idiot et son statut de sang-mêlé lui avait permis d'avoir une éducation moldue avant de venir à Poudlard. De plus, il se destinait à un poste au sein du DJM, le département de Justice Magique, et avait donc beaucoup étudié les procédures.

_ Dis-moi Harry, est-ce que des personnes sont déjà venu chez toi pour vérifier tes conditions de vie ? Demanda-t-il en s'accroupissant à nouveau à sa hauteur.

Il pu voir les yeux s'écarquiller derrière les lunettes et le visage se figer d'horreur.

_ N-non… tu vas avoir des problèmes… tu ne dois pas… je vais bien, promis !

_ Je ne vais pas avoir de problèmes, rassures-toi.

_ S-si… Oncle Vernon…

_ Ton oncle a-t-il des pouvoirs magiques ?

_ Non…

_ Alors il n'est pas un sorcier, Harry, il ne pourra rien me faire. Le système moldu est séparé du système sorcier et les moldus, comme ton oncle, n'ont aucun pouvoir chez les sorciers.

_ Vrai ?

_ Oui. Je n'ai aucune raison de mentir.

Harry s'accrocha timidement à lui et quand il le serra dans ses bras, le petit brun éclata en sanglots. Il le porta à son lit et s'assit en le tenant contre lui, le laissant pleurer dans son épaule en lui chuchotant des mots doux pour l'apaiser. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et il se douta que ça devait être sa camarade préfète.

_ Ça t'embête si Mélie nous rejoint ? Tu vas voir elle est très gentille. Il sourit quand Harry acquiesça contre son torse en reniflant doucement. Entre Mélie. Fit-il un peu plus fort.

La jeune fille passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement, analysa la scène, dis quelques mots derrière elle avant de rentrer complètement et de s'avancer vers eux.

_ Tout va bien mon chéri ? Demanda-t-elle au jeune brun.

_ Il a besoin d'aide, Mélie. Et rapidement.

Elle fronça les sourcils et son homologue expliqua rapidement la situation.

_ Tout va bien aller mon chéri, nous allons aller voir Madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière, pour voir si tu es en bonne santé ou si tu as besoin de soin. Après, on va écrire à Madame Bones, c'est la tante de Susan, la petite rousse avec qui tu lisais, elle a beaucoup d'influence et pourra t'aider. D'accord ?

_ Oui. Fit-il timidement.

_ Tu veux que je te racontes une histoire, mon cœur ?

Harry leva des yeux timides vers elle, personne ne lui avait jamais raconté d'histoire. Mélodie sourit devant ce regard plein d'espoir. Elle s'assit près d'eux et fit un moulinet avec sa baguette pour qu'ils soient calés dans les coussins sur le lit, elle déposa une chaude couverture sur eux et après quelques sorts, la pièce fut plus sombre et une poussière lumineuse commença à former des scènes alors que la préfète parlait :

'Il y a bien longtemps, un jeune garçon du nom de Myrddin Wyllt fut accepté à Poudlard. Il était orphelin de père et sa mère était très pauvre. Malgré son statut de sorcière, elle vivait chez les moldus. Myrddin avait été jugé étrange et dangereux par les gens de son village, ils le considéraient comme un monstre, une aberration de la nature. Mais heureusement, il trouva une échappatoire avec l'école de magie. Il se fit une amie là-bas, une de mes ancêtres qui portait le même nom que moi, Mélodie Campbell. La jeune fille était aussi à Poufsouffle et se rendit vite compte que son nouvel ami, répartit à Serpentard, avait moins d'affaires, qu'il était plus maigre, craintif parfois. Inquiète, elle en fit part aux Fondateurs et à ses parents mais aussi à leurs amis de leur promotion. Tous ensemble ils trouvèrent une solution pour aider le jeune Myrddin à aller mieux. Mais tout se compliqua quand il retourna chez lui pour les vacances d'hiver. Les villageois avaient accusé sa mère de le cacher, elle était accusée de sorcellerie et quand Myrddin revint au village, tout se déchaîna. Sa mère et lui furent battu par les moldus et le jeune garçon laissé pour mort dans sa maison alors que l'on emmenait sa mère sur un bûcher. Il eut à peine la force de prévenir son amie, de lancer un appel au secours, avant de s'évanouir. Il fut sauver par les parents de Mélodie et leurs amis et se remit doucement de la perte de sa mère, morte sur le bûcher. Le jeune Myrddin grandit et devint un charmant jeune homme, très talentueux qui fut surnommé plus tard Merlin, le Prince des Enchanteurs.'

Elle se tut et fit disparaître la poussière, ravivant la lumière qu'elle avait baissé.

_ Tu vois mon petit cœur, même les meilleurs peuvent avoir besoin d'aide, et Merlin reste aujourd'hui le plus grand sorcier ayant jamais existé.

Elle sourit quand le jeune Harry se blottit entre elle et Gaby. Visiblement en confiance.

_ Bien, Gaby doit encore aller voir la chambre de Zacharias, en attendant, nous deux allons voir ce qui manque sur la liste pour ton bien-être et je ferais en sorte qu'on te trouve tout ça. Tu es d'accord, chéri ?

_ Oui. Merci beaucoup.

_ C'est normal Harry. Fit gentiment Gabriel. Je vous retrouve dans un quart d'heure dans le salon.

Il sortit alors et Mélodie fit une deuxième liste en notant tout ce dont le jeune brun aurait besoin. A 7h55, ils rejoignaient le salon et partirent pour la Grande salle. Gabriel avait distribué des plans du château qui indiquaient en temps réel votre position, enfin, celle du parchemin. Ils mangèrent calmement, Gabriel et Mélodie restant près de Harry. Puis ils partirent pour l'infirmerie.

_ Chaque année, fit Gabriel une fois devant l'infirmerie, nous demandons à Madame Pomfresh de faire un check up complet de tous les Poufsouffles. Les horaires pour les années supérieurs sont toujours affichées dans la salle commune et les premières années passent toujours en premier le 2 Septembre, soit maintenant.

_ Ne vous inquiétez de rien, les seuls personnes qui peuvent voir les résultats sont l'infirmière, Mme Pomfresh, notre tête de maison le professeur Chourave, le Directeur et nous, vos préfets. Et éventuellement les préfets en chef à condition qu'ils soient de notre maison, comme ils ne sont que deux pour toute l'école, il arrive qu'ils ne soient pas de Poufsouffle. Maintenant, vous allez passer par ordre alphabétique avec Gabriel, pour les garçons et avec moi pour les demoiselles. Allons-y Hannah.

Harry attendit anxieusement son tour et entra finalement dans l'infirmerie avec Gabriel. Il salua poliment Madame Pomfresh et se déshabilla, restant en caleçon. Le préfet observa avec un calme qu'il ne ressentait définitivement pas le corps chétif du jeune garçon et les marques de coups bien visibles. Il entendit l'infirmière s'horrifier et lui dit qu'il gérait avec Mélodie pour la calmer. Il prit des photos avec l'accord du petit brun, les rangeant dans son dossier, puis laissa Poppy le soigner. Une fois fait, il récupéra une copie du dossier médical scellé, permettant qu'à une personne faisant serment de secret de le lire. Il récupéra la liste de potions que Harry devait prendre pendant les deux prochains mois pour aller mieux avant de revenir vers elle, même si un nouveau check up dans un mois était recommandé. Gabriel acquiesça et nota le rendez-vous pour un samedi matin, début octobre. Il ressortit après que Harry se soit rhabillé, donna discrètement la liste à Mélodie en sachant qu'une copie était dans son dossier et accompagna Zacharias.

_ Tout s'est bien passé, chéri ? Demanda-t-elle comme elle l'avait fait pour les trois autres garçons et comme Gaby l'avait fait pour les deux filles.

_ Oui, merci. Répondit doucement le jeune garçon.

_ Susan m'a dit que tu étais intéressé par les potions. Le professeur Rogue est très exigeant et on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit très bon pédagogue, raison pour laquelle on comptait vous donner quelques cours de base avant le premier cours.

_ Ça a l'air intéressant. Se réjouit-il. Il avait beaucoup aimé discuter potion avec Susan, ce qu'il découvrait le fascinait.

Finalement, Zacharias et Gabriel ressortirent et les préfets leurs firent faire le tour du château jusqu'au déjeuner. Il passèrent l'après-midi à l'extérieur pour visiter également et Harry devint rapidement ami avec Susan, Hannah et Wayne. Zacharias, Ernie et Justin s'étant également rapprochés. Les deux préfets les laissèrent finalement devant un jeu de bataille explosive, Gabriel restant dans la Salle commune à portée de vue et Mélodie allant dans sa chambre pendant une bonne heure avant de se rendre à la volière. Elle revint peu avant l'heure du dîner avec Hedwige que Harry accueillit avec joie. Ils déposèrent la chouette dans la chambre, sur le dossier de la chaise de bureau :

_ Demain elle aura une perche, mais pour cette nuit elle pourra très bien dormir sur le fauteuil ou sur ta tête de lit. Lui dit gentiment la préfète avant de conduire à nouveau ses condisciples en jaune et noir vers la grande salle.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva de nouveau à 6h et se prépara. A 6h30 précise il accueillit Gabriel et Mélodie dans sa chambre. Les deux préfets sortirent plusieurs colis miniaturisés de leurs poches et les posèrent sur le bureau. Un à un les paquets furent déballés. Ils commencèrent par les potions que Harry devait prendre, Gabriel sortie un petit meuble qu'il posa près du lit avec plusieurs tiroirs pour ranger les fioles et un petit calendrier sur le dessus qui chaque jour lui indiquait quoi prendre, se cochant automatiquement lors de la prise. Vint ensuite la garde-robe complète et toute neuve, Mélodie s'assurant de faire disparaître les haillons déjà présents, les produits de soin suivirent et se rangèrent dans la salle de bain. Une nouvelle perche pour Hedwige et de quoi s'occuper d'elle, des nouveaux jeux sorcier, une bibliothèque complète contenant tous les livres indispensables, surtout en ce qui concernait la culture sorcière (Harry se promit de tous les lire rapidement), plusieurs affaires de bureau, de quoi entretenir sa baguette et un étui à placer sur l'avant-bras. Pour finir, il but deux potions : une qui corrigea sa vue (Gabriel ne dit rien mais il savait qu'elle avait du coûter un bras à sa camarade) et une qui fit pousser ses cheveux jusqu'en dessous de ses épaules. Mélodie lui raccourcit rapidement sa frange qui tombait devant ses yeux et brossa ses cheveux, maintenant plus disciplinés.

_ Tu es magnifique mon petit cœur !

Gabriel refit le tour une dernière fois pour vérifier que tout était bon pendant que Harry serrait Mélodie en sanglotant.

_ Tout va bien mon chéri, c'est comme Merlin, tu te souviens ?

_ Même les meilleurs peuvent avoir besoin d'aide. Chuchota le petit brun.

Et Harry se promis de tout faire pour briller autant que Merlin. Il but ses potions, il en avait matin et soir, avant d'aller avec Mélodie et Gabriel dans la grande salle. Il tenait dans chaque main celle d'un préfet et tous les Poufsouffles sourirent devant le spectacle. Entre les cheveux noirs coiffés comme Gaby et les yeux si semblable à ceux de Mélie sans lunette, le jeune Potter aurait pu passer pour leur fils s'ils avaient eut quelques années d'écart en plus. Harry mangea sereinement et contre toute attente ce n'est pas lui qui eut le plus de mal à se séparer pour aller en cours :

_ Vous avez bien vos cartes mes poussins ? Vous vous souvenez du trajet ? Vous avez bien retenu ce qu'on a dit hier sur les cours ? Surtout celui de potion ?

Mélodie débitait à toute vitesse ses questions en tournoyant autour des premières années pour vérifier que tout allait bien.

_ Je devrais vous accompagner…

_ Mélie… Soupira Gabriel. Allez viens là, ils s'en sortirons. A tout à l'heure les enfants et passez une bonne matinée.

Harry sourit devint l'inquiétude de la brune. Personne ne s'était jamais inquiété pour lui avant son premier jour de classe et personne ne lui avait jamais souhaité de passer une bonne matinée. C'est heureux qu'il se rendit avec ses camarades en cours de potions. Ils arrivèrent à l'heure et s'installèrent calmement derrière les Serdaigles. Gabriel avait dit que les Serdaigles étaient toujours devant, les Serpentards toujours à gauche et les Griffondors toujours à droite. Alors eux, ils bougeaient en fonction. Il se posa à une paillasse avec Wayne, Hannah et Susan derrière eux. Il sortit tranquillement de quoi écrire et, même si Mélodie les avaient prévenus, sursauta avec ses camarades quand la porte claqua, laissant entrer un homme tout en noir qui les toisa froidement. Il fit l'appel puis un petit discours très intéressant avant de cracher le nom de Harry :

_ Mr. Potter ! Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle à une infusion d'armoise ?

_ Une potion de… euh… philtre de mort vivante ?

Severus plissa des yeux :

_ Philtre de mort vivante suffit. Ou irez-vous chercher un bézoard ?

_ Chez un apothicaire ? Fit le petit brun, hésitant.

Severus soupira :

_ Ou se forme-t-il ?

_ Oh. Dans l'estomac d'une chèvre.

_ Quelle est la différence entre l'aconit et le tue-loup ?

_ Le nom ?

_ Développez !

_ C'est la même plante avec plusieurs noms.

_ Bien. Fit lentement le professeur. Quinze points pour Poufsouffle.

Harry se détendit et nota rapidement les trois question-réponse. Bon sang il avait été terrorisé devant le professeur Rogue, il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Mélodie avait dit que c'était des cours difficiles, ainsi que son inquiétude de plus tôt. Le sombre professeur enchaîna rapidement sur plusieurs points théoriques avant de les laisser à leurs potions. Wayne et lui mirent à profit les cours de découpage donné la veille après dîner par leurs aînés pour réussir leur potion. Ils étaient plutôt fiers d'eux, elle avait la bonne couleur et la bonne consistance. Rogue le fusilla du regard quand il posa leur potion, lui faisant monter les larmes aux yeux, avant de grogner un 'Optimal'. Harry ne demanda pas son reste et retourna prestement à sa place, communiquant leur bonne note une fois sortit, pour ne pas attirer les foudres de l'homme en noir. De son côté Rogue soupira après avoir vu le gamin manquer de fondre en larmes, il comprenait pourquoi le Directeur était inquiet de son placement à Poufsouffle…

Le cours de Métamorphose juste après se passa bien, Harry réussit à changer son allumette au deuxième essais, faisant gagner 15 autres points à sa maison. Minerva avait été vexée dans un premier temps de son placement à Poufsouffle au lieu du tant attendu Griffondor, mais elle avait finalement craqué devant la bouille du fils de James et Lily. Le repas se passa calmement, Harry toujours assis entre Mélodie et Gabriel, ces derniers vérifiant qu'il mangeait assez. Ils eurent Sortilège avec les Serpentard en début d'après-midi, puis, ayant terminé leurs cours, ils allèrent se reposer dans le parc avant de faire leurs devoirs dans la salle commune de 18h à 20h. Ces deux heures étaient quasiment toujours libre, sauf si on avait Astronomie, et les Blaireaux se réunissaient pour travailler ensemble, s'aidant les uns les autres dans une bonne ambiance et avec des tasses de thés ou verres de jus de citrouilles apportés par les elfes. Le dîner fut calme et Harry eut un sourire ravi quand le soir, avant d'aller dormir, Mélodie vint lui raconter une autre histoire avec sa poussière magique. Gabriel était là aussi et c'est avec un sentiment de sécurité et d'amour qu'il ne pensait jamais ressentir, que Harry s'endormit entre eux, serré dans leurs bras.

Le lendemain matin ils commencèrent avec Histoire de la magie. Le cours était commun avec les Griffondors et Harry dit bonjour à Ron qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis le train. Ce dernier le toisa avant de cracher qu'il n'avait rien d'un héros pour avoir atterrit dans une maison aussi pitoyable que Poufsouffle avant de se détourner. Autant dire qu'à midi personne ne comprit pourquoi l'ensemble de la maison du Blaireau toisait froidement les premières années de Griffondor. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Hermione ne raconte l'histoire, faisant que les jumeaux Weasley et Percy se déplacèrent pour s'excuser du comportement immature de leur jeune frère, les deux premiers jurant à Harry de le venger. Ils furent récompensé par un sourire rayonnant du petit brun. Bon sang, il était vraiment trop adorable pour son propre bien !

Ce n'est que jeudi matin que la petite vie tranquille de Harry fut chamboulée, lors du cours de DCFM précisément. Déjà, la classe puait l'ail, ce qui était insupportable. Heureusement leurs aînés prévoyant et ayant déjà eut le professeur leur avait fournit une potion brassé par un septième année qui supprimait l'odorat pendant deux heures. C'était normalement fait pour contrer l'odorat des loup-garous et les désorienter mais bon… du moment que ça marchait ! Enfin, mis à part ce problème d'odeur vite réglé, Harry avait eut mal à sa cicatrice à chaque fois que le professeur Quirell lui tournait le dos, et comme ce dernier écrivait beaucoup au tableau…

_ Que se passe-t-il mon cœur ? La potion n'a pas marché ? S'enquit Mélodie en voyant l'air fiévreux du jeune Potter.

Harry lui expliqua ce qu'il se passait avec sa cicatrice et elle lui dit qu'ils s'en occuperaient après son cours de Vol à 16h. Elle passa avec lui à l'infirmerie avant, afin qu'il prenne une potion contre les maux de tête et à 16h10, Gabriel, Harry et elle se trouvaient dans le salon des premières années. Mélodie s'éclaircit la gorge et Gabriel lança un rapide sort de silence sur Harry et lui avant :

_ EUSTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACHE ! Hurla-t-elle en rendant à moitié sourd ses camarades présents.

_ Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Paniqua un jeune blond en déboulant devant eux. C'est nos petits bébés ? Ils sont blessés ? Quelqu'un les a insultés ? Jeté un sort ?

_ Quelque chose ne va pas avec la cicatrice de Harry.

_ Fais moi voir ça mon bébé. Dit immédiatement le blond en se penchant vers Harry qui coula un regard incertain vers Gabriel.

_ Eustache a étudié toutes les formes de magies dites 'noire' afin de devenir Protecteur, c'est un métier exigeant qui demande de connaître toutes ces choses. Lui fit le préfet avec un sourire rassurant. Laisse-le t'examiner pour voir s'il peut te soigner.

Harry acquiesça et laissa le grand blond jeter des sorts vers sa cicatrice.

_ Oh. Pas bon.

_ C'est mauvais, très mauvais ou très _très_ mauvais ? Demanda anxieusement Mélodie.

_ C'est très _très_ _ **très**_ mauvais. Fit le septième année. Mais pas d'inquiétude, ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant ses trois vis-à-vis pâlir, on va arranger tout ça.

Il partit chercher du renfort et avec un autre septième année voulant devenir briseur de sort et une sixième année souhaitant faire médicomage, ils identifièrent le problème dans un des livres très rare, très cher et très vieux que Eustache possédait sur les pires magies du monde.

_ Bon, la bonne nouvelle c'est qu'on sait maintenant que tu as un Horcruxe, la mauvaise c'est que le livre n'indique pas comment t'en débarrasser.

_ Rien du tout ? S'enquit Mélodie, ne voulant pas se laisser abattre par la mauvaise nouvelle.

_ Tout ce qui est noté est applicable pour des objets, pas des êtres vivants…

_ Rituels de purification ? Commença-t-elle.

_ 88 % d'échec. Répondit Sophie, la sixième année venue en renfort.

_ Rituels Gobelins ?

_ Pas adapté à la magie d'un sorcier. Fit Paul, celui qui voulait devenir briseur de sort.

_ Rituels elfiques ?

_ Pas assez de sang de créatures en lui. Rejeta Eustache.

_ Intervention moldue ?

_ Trop risqué.

_ Art de l'esprit ?

_ Faudrait quelqu'un de plus puissant que l'original qui a laissé le bout d'âme et en qui Harry a toute confiance.

_ Larmes de phénix ?

_ Pas une blessure physique.

_ … sang de licorne ?

_ Pour qu'il soit maudit ?

_ Sang de licorne donné volontairement ?

_ Peut-être avec… Eustache se détourna et appela une certaine Tania dans le couloir avant de revenir. Il avisa Gabriel qui tenait le petit brun sur ses genoux, le réconfortant doucement. Mélodie s'était approché et caressait les cheveux noirs du plus jeune en lui disant que tout irait bien.

_ Un problème ? S'enquit une métisse en entrant.

_ T'as une potion de purification totale, autant âme, qu'esprit et corps ?

Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur mais répondit quand même :

_ Potion du Renouveau : 10 ml de sang de licorne donné volontairement, 3 larmes de Phénix de feu, plume de crête d'hippogriffe de 12cm, 8 gr de poudre de fée, écaille de sirène des mer en poudre 16 gr, une larme de la reine des elfes et 83 cheveux de nymphe avec racine.

_ … est-ce qu'il est au moins possible de se procurer la moitié de ces ingrédients ? Demanda anxieusement Gabriel.

_ Aucune chance. Fit Tania.

_ Si je te procures ces ingrédients, tu peux faire la potion ? Lui soumit la préfète.

_ Pas de problème. Elle est simple, c'est juste les ingrédients qui sont introuvables.

_ J'ai tout ce qu'il faut chez moi.

_ Tu as des ingrédients introuvables qui valent une fortune ?

_ Pas pour la plupart, mais j'ai quelques êtres qui profitent des protections ancestrales. Ils me disent à chaque fois qu'ils souhaitent me remercier pour l'hospitalité, je verrais bien si je peux tout récupérer.

_ Pour l'instant ce n'est pas dangereux, fit Eustache, il a une forte protection de magie ancienne qui empêche le squatteur de faire des dégâts, tu peux attendre les vacances pour tout récupérer.

_ La potion met plus de 8 mois à se préparer. Après il faut attendre deux mois voir si ça a prit. Informa Tania.

_ Donc potentiellement, fit Gabriel, à la fin de sa deuxième année il est débarrassé du parasite ?

_ Yep. Ça aura aussi comme effet d'assainir son corps, la potion est puissante donc je ne sais pas si la protection restera…

_ C'est quoi exactement cette protection Eustache ?

_ Magie ancienne. Basée sur l'amour, la famille et le sacrifice.

_ Renouvelable ?

_ Seulement par des membre de la famille, enfin… que la magie familiale considère comme de la famille.

Mélodie hocha la tête, se tourna vers Gabriel qui acquiesça silencieusement puis vers Tania qui comprit et fit signe que c'était ok.

Harry lui, regardait tout ça en se cramponnant au préfet. Il avait très peur de savoir qu'il avait un bout de… _quelqu'un_ … en lui. Mais il était aussi tellement soulagé de voir que Gaby et Mélie ne l'avaient pas abandonné en le traitant de monstre mais qu'au contraire, ils faisaient tout pour qu'il aille bien et puisse se débarrasser de l' _autre_.

Plus tard dans le mois il repensait avec joie à la soirée qui avait suivit : Gaby et Mélie ne l'avaient pas lâché et avaient même dormit avec lui. Il s'était réveillé au chaud et en sécurité entre eux, quel sentiment agréable ! Il souriait alors que lui et Wayne se dirigeaient vers la bibliothèque pour consulter un livre de Sortilège quand trois garçons leurs coupèrent la route. Au badge il sut qu'au milieu se trouvait un préfet, et vu le vert sur leurs robes, ils étaient tous des Serpentards. Sans prendre en considération le jeune Hopkins, ils commencèrent à insulter copieusement le petit brun qui se mit à trembler et à pleurer. Wayne fuit la scène en vitesse pour aller chercher de l'aide. Heureusement, la salle commune était pas loin et, comble de chance, Gabriel en sortait.

Le préfet de Serpentard continuait son flot d'insultes quand il fut coupé par quelqu'un arrivant à grands pas dans leur direction :

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as contre mon petit blaireautin ! Hurla le préfet des blaireaux à l'encontre de son homologue de Serpentard.

_ Ton quoi ? Demanda se dernier.

_ Mon blaireautin, c'est le petit du blaireau, t'as un problème avec ça ?!

_ Euuuuh… Non ?

_ Tant mieux ! Parce que ça fera 20 points en moins chacun pour attaque de petit blaireautin innocent ! Gabriel s'en alla alors prestement après avoir pris Harry dans ses bras, le laissant sangloter doucement contre son épaule.

_ Wow, fit un des serpents, c'était bizarre… depuis quand les Poufsouffles se défendent ?

_ Le monde à l'envers. Fit l'autre.

_ Vous saviez vous que le 'blaireautin' était le petit du blaireau ? Demanda le préfet à ses amis.

L'un d'eux se contenta de hausser les épaules :

_ On en apprend tous les jours.

Dans son bureau, Albus jeta machinalement un œil au livre des points qui venait de s'illuminer et manqua de s'étouffer avec son bonbon au citron.

Enfin, dans tous les cas les cours continuaient et Harry allait mieux, Pomfresh était ravi du résultat et début Novembre il sera en pleine forme. L'incident avec le troll ne fut connu que le lendemain par les Poufsouffles vu qu'ils étaient resté dans leur salle commune pour soutenir Harry en ce jour de deuil, la plupart fêtant Samain et initiant les autres qui ne connaissaient pas aux fêtes sorcières. Ils apprirent qu'à cette occasion une jeune fille du nom de Granger avait été blessée et qu'elle était à l'infirmerie. Ils lui envoyèrent un bouquet de fleur, une peluche blaireau et un paquet de chocogrenouilles pour la soutenir de la part de la Maison.

Noël fut un vrai bonheur pour Harry, il avait fait lui-même des cadeaux à ses amis, notamment à Mélodie à qui il avait fabriqué avec l'aide d'Eustache un médaillon de protection avec son sang vu qu'il contenait une puissante protection de magie ancienne et à Gabriel une camélia, la fleur préférée du préfet et symbole d'admiration et de perfection, cristallisée grâce à une potion faite avec Tania. Il avait aussi reçu des cadeaux de ses amis, tous rentrés chez eux pour les fêtes. Il avait cru que son plus beau cadeau serait de passer toutes les vacances avec Mélodie et Gabriel, comme une famille, vu qu'ils étaient restés. Mais, en cette matinée du 25 Décembre, il avait un encore plus beau cadeau qui l'attendait :

_ Voilà, commença Mélodie, anxieuse, Gaby et moi venons d'avoir seize ans, lui en Novembre et moi début Décembre.

Harry hocha la tête, il se souvenait, ils avaient fêté ça avec toute la maison.

_ Dans le monde magique, on est majeur à dix-sept ans, mais si on a plus de famille, on l'est à quinze ans. Si on Hérite d'un titre on est déclaré comme chef de sa maison et si on est fiancé à un autre sans titre, il est déclaré émancipé si la partie majeure en fait la demande. Et il faut avoir seize ans pour se fiancer.

Harry hocha encore la tête. Les méandres de l'administration sorcière étaient complexes mais jusque là, tout semblait logique.

_ Peu après mon seizième anniversaire, nous sommes allé nous fiancer chez les Gobelins, comme nous te l'avions dit.

Harry hocha encore la tête, ça aussi avait été fêté par la maison, heureusement les elfes étaient gentils et avaient fournit des potions anti-gueule de bois aux plus vieux.

_ Nous sommes ensuite allé voir tes tuteurs. Fit-elle tendue alors que Gabriel ne disait rien.

Harry se tendit à son tour, craignant la suite.

_ Avec le dossier fournit à Mme Bones et aux services de l'enfance nous avons pu les destituer de leurs droits mais du coup, tu n'as plus de tuteurs alors, voila ! Finit-elle rapidement en posant un parchemin d'allure officielle devant lui.

Il le lut, le relut, quatre fois de suite, avant de lever un regard plein d'espoir vers les deux préfets.

_ Vraiment ? Vous… vous voulez m'adopter ? Comme… une famille ?

_ Ça nous ferais très plaisir Harry, lui dit doucement Gabriel, je sais qu'on est encore jeune, mais on t'aime déjà comme notre fils.

Harry fondit en larmes en bredouillant des petits oui et en hochant la tête. Heureuse, la petite famille s'étreignit et une fois le parchemin signé et envoyé chez les gobelins, ils purent profiter de leur bonheur. Deux jours plus tard les papiers étaient en règles et Harry appela pour la première fois Mélodie et Gabriel 'maman' et 'papa'. Le reste de la maison rentra un samedi et il leur fallut tout le dimanche pour récupérer de la superbe fête qui suivit l'annonce de l'adoption de Harry. Le seul qui ne fit pas la fête en le découvrant fut Albus, quand plusieurs livres et artefacts appartenant aux Potter disparurent de ses affaires. La réponse des Gobelins ? Un audit complet des coffres Potter. De qui venait l'ordre ? Des tuteurs de Mr. Potter. Qui ils sont ? Ah non, pas les Dursley, d'ailleurs ils doivent environ 50 000 galions à leur ex-neveu. Oui, ex-neveu, la magie familiale ne les considèrent plus comme faisant partie de la famille avec effet rétrograde sur dix ans, ne me demandez pas, c'est la magie qui a décidé. Sinon pour l'identité des nouveaux tuteurs, c'est scellé, navré. Et le gobelin n'avait pas l'air qui allait avec ses mots vu que son 'navré' fut ponctué d'un sourire plein de dents pointus.

Albus de son côté, mangeait sa barbe : Harry n'avait pas mit une seule fois sa cape pour sortir et il avait sentit que quelqu'un avait désactivé il y a peu son charme d'attraction pour qu'il tombe sur le Miroir de Riséd. En plus de cela, il n'empruntait jamais les escaliers qui pouvaient le mener au troisième étage, ne faisait pas de blagues, ne perdait aucun point, était sage, exemplaire et assidu en cours au point que même Severus en était venu à l'apprécier ! Et avec les deux préfets ultra-protecteurs qui jouaient au papa et à la maman le gamin n'avait aucune chance de devenir un héros de la Lumière !

En bref, l'année se termina, Quirell fut tué par Albus lui-même devant le Miroir de Risèd, la pierre retourna aux Flamels et Harry Potter rentra dans le train avec un bulletin de note parfait. Sur le chemin du retour, Harry profita de ses amis dans un grand compartiment plein de Poufsouffles, il était triste de voir Eustache et Tania partir, ils étaient gentils, mais il savait aussi qu'ils continueraient à se voir pour le _parasite_. Il fit ses au revoir et c'est en souriant largement et tenant la main de son papa et sa maman, valises dans les poches et Hedwige, Loki (le chat de sa maman) et Sorbet (la grenouille bleu glace de son papa) sur les épaules, qu'ils allèrent dans la cheminée pour une jolie maison en Grèce.

Les préfets l'avaient acheté pour les vacances, elle était blanche, près de la mer dans un village sorcier typique de la Grèce antique où on portait encore des toges et qui était épargné par les touristes. Elle était spacieuse, fraîche avec du lierre un peu partout sur les murs, une décoration épurée, comportait deux chambres, une salle de bain, un salon/salle à manger, une cuisine fonctionnelle alliant sorcier et moldu, une superbe terrasse et un labo de potion au sous-sol. Harry passa de superbes vacances avec ses nouveaux parents. Mélodie était absente quelques fois pour récupérer les ingrédients de la potion contre le _parasite_ , mais il compensait en faisant ses devoirs avec Gabriel, laissant les choses amusantes pour quand ils étaient tous les trois.

C'est donc tout bronzé qu'ils rentrèrent en Angleterre pour leur sixième et deuxième année. Mélodie et Gabriel étant encore préfets. La reprise se passa bien, si ce n'est un incident que Harry ne compris pas vraiment : la dernière Weasley (il avait oublié son nom) était venue vers lui avec une démarche de canard (Zacharias avait dit qu'elle essayait de rouler des hanches pour aguicher un mâle, mais il n'avait pas compris) elle avait rougit, bégayé (un peu comme Quirell) avant de battre des cils stupidement en lui souriant (c'est là que son papa et sa maman étaient intervenus). Maman avait traîné la rousse plus loin avec un sourire froid et papa l'avait pris contre lui en disant que personne ne touchait son bébé s'il ne voulait pas finir transformé en cafard ! Papa était très doué pour la Métamorphose. La rousse était revenu de sa discussion avec maman, terrifiée et larmoyante et ne l'avais plus approché. Il s'était passé un peu la même chose avec le nouveau professeur de DCFM. Lockart était venu en palabrant au sujet de eux deux discutant de leurs célébrités, maman avait traîné Lockart plus loin, papa avait menacé tout le monde et Lockart était partit pleurer dans les robes de Dumbledore (littéralement je vous jure) contre les méchants Poufsouffles (les Poufsouffles ne sont PAS méchant, Gilderoy), devenant la risée de l'école.

Le lendemain de Halloween avait encore vu quelque chose d'étrange se produire et les Blaireaux être au courant en dernier pour les mêmes raisons que l'an passé. Apparemment une chambre secrète avait été ouverte et un chat pétrifié. Les Poufsouffles s'étaient organisés et maintenant, on ne se déplaçait plus seul mais au minimum à quatre ou cinq (voire toute la promotion avec quelques aînés pour les plus jeunes). Harry et ses amis avaient été très prudents et, peu après la rentrée de Janvier, ils étaient passés devant les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde et avaient récupéré un carnet. En bon élève, Harry l'avait donné à sa maman en rentrant dans la salle commune, ce qui avait fait réagir le collier protecteur qu'elle portait. Intrigué, on avait appelé Eustache (co-créateur du collier) par cheminette qui avait pu venir avec son Maître de Maîtrise (un monsieur apparemment très calé en magie noire) et ils avaient découvert que le carnet était un Horcruxe avant de le détruire. Suite à quoi tout s'était calmé et plus personne n'avait été pétrifié. Le Maître d'Eustache avait prit avec lui le carnet et était partit le déposer dans un département mystérieux (Harry n'avait pas cherché à comprendre).

Les deuxièmes vacances avec ses parents avaient été merveilleuses, comme les premières, et maintenant il était dans le train pour sa troisième année. Il était triste car ce serait la dernière année de son papa et sa maman à Poudlard. Il lisait tranquillement contre son papa quand de la buée sortie de sa bouche et qu'il commença à grelotter alors que le train s'arrêtait. Il était dans un compartiment avec d'autres Poufsouffles composé d'une allée et de plusieurs sièges de chaque côtés, comme pour un train moldu, aussi, les plus vieux mirent les plus jeunes au milieu et se postèrent devant eux pour les défendre.

Harry était collé au dos de son papa, la main accrochée à la robe de sa maman alors qu'il sentait le froid et la peur s'insinuer en lui. La porte devant ses parents s'ouvrit lentement pour dévoiler une silhouette encapuchonnée.

_ Bordel de… c'est _quoi_ ce _truc_ ? Demanda un élève sur sa gauche.

_ Expecto Patronum ! Dit fortement Mélodie an faisant tourner sa baguette. Un superbe Runespoor argenté en sortit et illumina la pièce, la réchauffant et faisant fuir la créature de cauchemars. Merci Hope. Murmura la jeune fille avant de révoquer le serpent.

_ Maman ?

_ Ce n'est rien mon cœur, tout va bien. Gabriel et elle serrèrent leur fils contre eux. C'étaient des Détraqueurs, ils aspirent toute la joie près de nous et j'ai utilisé mon patronus pour le faire partir.

_ Je suis étonné par sa forme, fit un septième année, je t'aurais mieux vu avec un Blaireau.

_ C'était Hope, mon familier. Dit-elle doucement. Il a été tué parce que les Runespoor sont considérés comme le symbole des mages noirs. Mon grand-frère est mort en prétendant que c'était le siens, pour me protéger.

_ Comme moi avec maman Lily ?

_ Oui mon chéri, quand on aime quelqu'un plus que tout, on hésite pas à mettre sa vie en jeu pour le protéger.

Le reste du voyage fut assez morose et les Poufsouffles se regroupèrent, se donnant du chocolat les uns aux autres pour aller mieux. Et finalement, ils arrivèrent à Poudlard. La vie était assez triste avec toutes ces horribles capes noires qui flottaient autour du château, sa maman avait envoyé une Beuglante saignante au Ministre qui avait été reprise dans la presse. La population sorcière s'indignait qu'on livre des enfants à ces créatures de cauchemars mais le Ministère, ou plutôt le Ministre, campait sur ses positions et les Détraqueurs étaient toujours là.

Des cours furent donnés pour apprendre le Patronus. Harry s'en sortait bien, il avait apprit que son parrain, du nom de Sirius Black, le cherchait et il aimait beaucoup les cours du professeur Lupin. Il était allé à Pré-au-Lard avec son papa et sa maman, passant une bonne journée dans le village. Sa maman lui avait dit qu'en fouillant dans les archives elle n'avait pas trouvé de procès pour son parrain, elle avait donc demandé, en tant que tutrice de l'Héritier Black, un procès pour le Lord de la Maison. Une lettre à Rita après un refus du Ministère et un procès aurait lieu dès qu'on mettrait la main sur Black.

Ce fut chose faites quand, une fin d'après-midi où Harry était dehors avec ses parents, ils virent Ronald Weasley se faire traîner par un Sinistros, poursuivit par Seamus et Dean. Les deux garçons furent stoppé par le saule cogneur et Gabriel les envoya immédiatement chercher des renforts pendant que Mélodie immobilisait l'arbre. Harry refusa de lâcher ses parents, c'est donc tous les trois qu'ils suivirent le chemin du chien et du lion. Des voix s'élevaient, on entendait un homme à la voix grave légèrement hystérique sur les bords accuser un certain 'Peter' d'être un lâche de la pire espèce alors que Ronald hurlait d'une voix criarde qu'il ne voulait pas mourir.

Gabriel analysa la scène : visiblement, l'homme devait être Sirius Black et il accusait le… rat ? d'être un mangemort. Il fit signe à sa fiancée, elle prenait le gros morceau et lui immobilisait la bestiole grise. Deux… trois stupéfix plus tard (parce que Ronald n'avait aucune once de courage et une voix beaucoup trop aigu) ils se retrouvaient à mettre un rat en boite et ligoter un évadé d'Azkaban.

_ Les enfants ? Tout va bien ?

Harry (le plus proche) se retrouva serré par la poigne de Chourave, morte d'inquiétude pour ses blaireaux. Elle était avec les professeurs Rogue, McGonagall, Lupin et Flitwick, ainsi que le Directeur.

_ Tout va bien, professeurs, fit Gabriel, voici Sirius Black, apparemment, il accusait ce rat d'être un mangemort, dans le doute nous l'avons aussi stupéfixié.

_ Vous avez bien fait Mr. Truman, fit Lupin, il s'agit de Peter Pettigrow sous sa forme animagus.

_ Dans ce cas le procès que j'ai demandé pourra avoir lieu. Fit Mélodie. Et vous direz bien au Ministre que si ce procès n'a pas lieu à cause d'un quelconque 'accident', c'est en milliards de galions qu'il remboursera la Maison des Black pour la perte de son Lord.

Fudge reçu visiblement son message vu que trois jours plus tard Sirius était libre, Peter recevait le Baiser et les Détraqueurs ne hantaient plus les alentours de l'école.

_ Donc cet été nous allons le passer avec Sirius et Remus, d'accord mon cœur ?

_ Oui maman.

Harry était avec son papa et sa maman dans le Poudlard Express pour la dernière fois. Après, Mélodie et Gabriel l'attendraient sur le quai. Il lisait un livre intéressant parlant d'Union sorcière quand Cédric Diggory se posa à côté de Mélodie, face à Gabriel et lui.

_ Coucou la p'tite famille.

_ Grand-frère ! S'exclama Harry.

_ Salut Ced. Firent les deux autres.

Cédric avait reçu la lourde tâche d'être celui qui veillerait sur Harry l'année prochaine, vu que Mélie et Gaby ne seraient plus là et que depuis la deuxième année du petit brun, il l'entraînait au Quidditch. Harry aimait beaucoup ce sport et était naturellement doué, faisant de lui l'attrapeur de réserve de Poufsouffle. Cédric l'entraînait pour qu'il le remplace l'année prochaine, créant une véritable relation de confiance entre les deux.

_ Alors, les préparatifs de l'Union avancent ? Demanda-t-il aux plus vieux.

_ Oui. Fit Gabriel. D'après Loun, l'elfe en chef, il ne manque plus que la composition du buffet et nos tenues.

_ Tout se déroulera au château des Campbell, ajouta Mélodie, c'est d'ailleurs là-bas que nous allons pour une semaine, afin de tout finaliser, puis direction la Grèce.

_ J'ai tellement hâte de voir papa et maman s'unir, Ced ! Maman a dit que le château serait recouvert de fleurs et de voilages et que…

Harry continua à babiller joyeusement sur l'Union future de ses parents, équivalent du mariage chez les sorciers. Ils arrivèrent finalement à Londres et Harry fut serrer contre un Sirius à l'air bien plus propre et sain d'esprit que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Remus était là aussi et souriait doucement. Mélodie les fit tous entrer dans la cheminée et ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon des arrivée du château des Campbell. Des elfes les accueillirent, leur montrant leurs chambres et Sirius prit les jeunes parents à part pendant que Moony et Harry discutaient d'Animagus dans la bibliothèque.

_ Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour Harry. Leur dit-il sincèrement.

_ C'est normal, fit Gabriel, nous le considérons comme notre fils, même si nous avons peu d'écart en terme d'âge.

_ Et vous l'avez sauvé, j'ai pu voir comment il était traité chez Pétunia et vous ne pouvez imaginer à quel point j'ai souffert, c'est ma bêtise qui l'a envoyé là-bas…

_ Tu n'y est pour rien. Le coupa fermement Mélodie. Tu as été trahit, autant par Pettigrow qui se disait être ton ami que par Dumbledore qui n'a pas respecté les volonté de James et Lily, sans compter qu'il t'a refusé un procès auquel même les pires comme Bellatrix ont eut droit. Que veux-tu faire maintenant ?

_ Protéger mon filleul.

_ Bien, parce que je vais entrer au Magenmagot en tant que Lady Campbell, Gabriel a encore trois ans d'études pour être un Maître en Droit sorcier. On protégera Harry, c'est promis.

Sirius hocha la tête et se tourna vers Gaby :

_ Tu as déjà un Maître ?

_ Votre cousine, Andromeda Tonks. Répondit-il en souriant.

_ Une femme merveilleuse, petit, et brillante aussi.

_ Parrain ! Fit Harry en entrant dans le salon suivit de Remus. C'est vrai que tu peux te transformer un Sinistros ? Je peux voir ?

Sirius sourit à son filleul, il l'avait appelé parrain. Enfin il pouvait entendre son adorable Bambi, il en avait tellement rêvé depuis sa cellule. Il se transforma en Patmol au plus grand bonheur du jeune Potter. La petite famille repartit deux semaines en Grèce une fois que tout fut prêt et quand il furent de retour au château, ils y accueillirent Tania, son Maître (un vieil Américain très doué en potion), Eustache et son Maître également.

_ La potion. Fit la mulâtre en tendant une fiole.

_ Merci Tania, il en restait ?

_ J'ai encore trois fioles. Fit-elle en posant les dites-fioles sur la table basse.

_ Bien, alors je t'en offre une, et une à toi aussi Eustache.

_ Tu plaisante ? Une seule de ces fioles vaux une véritable fortune, je ne suis même pas certain que Malefoy pourrais se l'offrir. Dit Eustache.

_ Le virement a aussi été effectué. Ajouta Gabriel avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Les têtes de poissons frit de ses amis et leurs maîtres étaient impayables !

_ Vous êtes malade. Leur dit Tania, mais elle empocha quand même la fiole, vite suivit par Eustache.

Ils allèrent ensuite dans la salle de soin, Harry but la potion et une demi-heure plus tard sa célèbre cicatrice avait complètement disparu !

_ Les runes ont tenues ? Demanda Mélodie en entrant.

_ Ouais, mais la Protection commence déjà à perdre en intensité, faites vite. Leur dit Eustache.

Gabriel, Remus, Sirius et elle versèrent donc rapidement leur sang sur les runes, renforçant la protection de Lily et lui permettant de continuer à être active.

_ Eh bien, jeunes gens, fit le Maître d'Eustache, j'ignore si c'était votre Volonté, votre Magie ou votre Sang qui était puissant, mais maintenant plus personne ne peut le toucher avec de mauvaises intentions. C'est une puissante protection que nous avons là.

_ Sûrement un peu des trois. Répondit Mélodie en caressant les cheveux de son fils.

C'est donc un Harry totalement libre du _parasite_ qui assista à son anniversaire le 31, puis à l'Union de ses parents le lendemain. Il fut très triste de retourner à Poudlard après deux mois avec sa famille et en sachant que Gabriel et Mélodie ne seraient plus à l'école, mais Cédric, Wayne, Susan et Hannah purent détourner son attention en parlant de l'Union. Ils apprirent que cette année aurait lieu le Tournois des Trois Sorciers et qu'il était réservé aux élèves de plus de dix-sept ans. Harry en était ravi vu qu'il ne voulait pas participer à quelque chose d'aussi dangereux. Une semaine après la rentrée, Cédric les réunissaient dans la salle commune en tant que Préfet en chef :

_ Bien, pour éviter tout problème, nous avons deux types de contrat rédigé par Anatole (c'était un sixième année qui voulait devenir avocat, comme son papa). Le premier est pour tous ceux de moins de dix-sept ans, il vous engage à ne pas mettre votre nom ou celui d'un autre dans la Coupe, le deuxième est pour ceux de dix-sept ans et plus, il vous engage à ne pas mettre le nom de quelqu'un d'autre dans la Coupe. Tout le monde est d'accord avec ça ou il y a des questions ?

Mais tous furent en accord et Harry rangea soigneusement son contrat dans sa chambre, Cédric avait dit qu'il faudrait avoir une copie sur eux le jour du Choix. Les délégations arrivèrent, Cédric mit son nom dans la coupe, passa deux heures à réconforter Harry qui était mort d'inquiétude pour lui et fut choisi. Il embrassa son petit-frère sur le front avant d'y aller, Harry se serra contre Wayne en essayant à ne pas penser à la place vide à sa gauche. Le silence se fit quand un quatrième papier sortit de la Coupe. Le Directeur murmura en lisant avant d'appeler plus fort :

_ Harry Potter !

Le brun se figea, il ne voulait pas participer ! Pourquoi ?

_ Il n'a pas mit son nom dans la Coupe ! Fit avec véhémence la nouvelle préfète qui remplaçait sa maman. Retirez-le immédiatement de ce Tournois !

_ Je suis désolé, Miss Gamp, mais il doit participer.

_ Il a signé un contrat qui l'empêche de mettre son nom. Insista-t-elle.

Albus secoua la tête pendant que Ludo s'extasiait tout seul sur sa gauche. Le nouveau préfet serra l'épaule du petit brun :

_ Va rejoindre Ced, gamin, qu'il appelle tes parents.

Harry hocha la tête en empêchant ses larmes de tomber et fila trouver son frère :

_ Ced ! Cria-t-il en passant la porte.

Harry se jeta dans les bras du plus vieux en pleurant.

_ Harry ? Hey, p'tit frère, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ M-Mon nom i-il est s-sortit de la C-Coupe.

Le septième année fronça les sourcils, il avisa les professeurs qui arrivaient en se disputant et sortit son miroir com' d'urgence.

_ Mélodie Campbell.

_ Ced ? Tout va bien ? Mon bébé ?

_ Harry vient d'être inscrit de force au Tournois, venez vite.

_ On arrive.

Et la conversation se termina.

_ Allons, mon garçon, ce n'était vraiment pas nécessaire. Fit gentiment Albus.

_ Ce n'est pas à vous d'en décider, Directeur. Nous allons attendre leur arrivée pour mettre tout cela au clair.

Et à peine quelques secondes plus tard, Lady Campbell entrait dans la pièce avec Amélia Bones et Gabriel. Ce dernier prit rapidement son fils dans ses bras, remerciant Cédric.

_ Directeur ! Vous avez intérêt à avoir une _très_ bonne explication quand à la participation forcée de _mon_ fils dans ce Tournois ! Hurla la jeune fille sur le très vénérable Albus Dumbledore.

Bon. Il pouvait rayer Lady Campbell de la liste de ses potentiels supporters… Ah ! Visiblement il pouvait aussi rayer Lord Black. Que Merlin lui vienne en aide, son Sauveur était devenu un Poufsouffle pleurnichard qui courrait dans les jupes de sa mère au moindre problème…

_ Albus ! Fit Amélia d'une voix forte. Il est tout à fait possible de retirer ce jeune homme de ce Tournois vu qu'il n'est pas le champion de Poudlard et qu'il ne peut être le Champion d'aucune autre école.

Maugrey s'approcha du jeune Potter, visiblement énervé :

_ Peut importe, il participera il n'avait qu'à paaaaaaaaah !

L'auror avait agrippé le bras du jeune garçon d'un mouvement brusque avant de se retrouver à hurler sur le sol.

_ C'est normal ? Demanda Sirius.

_ La protection ne devrait pas être si puissante. Fit Mélodie en allant vers l'auror avec Amélia.

La chef du DJM désarma Maugrey pendant que Mélodie lançait quelques sorts avant de capter une étrange odeur. Elle renifla un peu plus, fronça les sourcils, avisa la gourde, l'ouvrit pour la sentir avant de la tendre à Severus. Le potioniste la prit, renifla et :

_ Polynectar.

Amélia réagit au quart de tour en ficelant le faux Maugrey et en appelant des renforts en urgence. Harry ne saisit pas trop la suite, mais de ce qu'il comprit, deux hommes furent emmenés pour avoir un procès avant d'aller à Azkaban (un père et son fils apparemment), le vrai Maugrey fut libéré et lui retiré du Tournois, pour son plus grand soulagement. C'est donc tout fier et en même temps terriblement anxieux qu'il encouragea son frère pour la première épreuve, serré entre ses parents. Harry se rendit au Bal avec Susan et Wayne avec Hannah, en toute amitié, bien sure. Puis, un soir de Février, il fut appelé dans le bureau du Directeur. Il se souvint avoir passé la porte, mais il ne compris pas pourquoi il se réveilla au beau milieu du lac. Il se cramponna donc à Cédric et fut rapidement entouré par des couvertures et ses parents.

_ Oh mon bébé, j'ai eu si peur. Tu vas bien ? Et toi Ced ?

_ Ça va, Mélie, t'inquiète. Je suis désolé de l'avoir entraîné là-dedans.

_ On t'en veut pas, Cédric, lui fit Gabriel, ça prouve qu'il est celui à qui tu tiens le plus. Bonne chance avec Cho pour ça, rajouta-t-il plus doucement.

La jeune fille avait été hystérique de voir que Harry était plus important qu'elle aux yeux de Cédric. L'année continua de s'écouler et finalement, c'est le Poufsouffle qui remporta la Coupe, faisant la fierté de sa Maison et de Poudlard. Harry fut triste de voir Cédric partir à son tour mais l'année prochaine il serait attrapeur de son équipe et comptait faire honneur à son grand-frère. Il profita de son été avec sa famille et fut rapidement de retour sur les bancs de l'école, avec une nouvelle prof de DCFM qui ressemblait à un crapaud, n'avait aucune notion de politesse et ne savait visiblement pas s'habiller. Le professeur Ombrage détestait visiblement les enfants et ne souhaitait pas enseigner vu qu'il n'apprenaient rien en cours. Elle répétait aussi que Voldemort était bien mort et qu'on ne devait pas se fier aux recherches menées au Département des Mystères. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle lui disait à chaque fois ça, après tout, lui il s'en fichait pas mal et laissait ses parents gérer les éventuels problèmes.

Ce n'est que fin Décembre, peu avant les vacances, qu'Ombrage réussit à le coller, même si le motif (2h de colle pour proximité non convenable avec une camarade) était assez discutable, surtout qu'il avait seulement rattrapé Susan qui avait faillit tomber. Il finit donc dans le bureau rose bonbon emplit de chatons miaulant du plus mauvais goût et écrit à peine trois ligne en deux heures à force de pleurer. A peine sortie il s'enferma dans sa chambre et appela sa maman à l'aide. C'est donc une Lady Campbell furieuse et accompagnée de l'ensemble du Magenmagot (Harry ayant appelé durant une séance qui avait durée en longueur) qui déboula à Poudlard pour exiger qu'Ombrage soit arrêté, questionné et embrassé par un Détraqueur.

L'affaire fut vite réglée et Fudge démit de ses fonctions pour avoir autorisé une personne à torturer des enfants innocents. Mélodie put soigner la cicatrice de son fils et des autres victimes avec l'aide du professeur Rogue. A la rentrée de Janvier un auror remplaça Ombrage et l'année se déroula paisiblement, tout comme la sixième année de Harry où le Département des Mystères annonça que Voldemort était définitivement de l'histoire ancienne. Minerva McGonagall devint également Directrice après la mort de Dumbledore vers la fin de l'année. D'après la Gazette, il se serait paisiblement endormit dans son sommeil.

Tout allait donc bien pour Harry et sa famille : Remus et Nymphadora attendaient un petit Teddy et ses parents lui avaient annoncé qu'il aurait bientôt une petite sœur ou un petit frère. Il en était ravi ! Ses parents aussi car il n'y avait plus personne qui en avait après leur petit bébé.

_ Maman, papa, j'ai reçu une demande de fiançailles de la part de Susan, vous êtes d'accord ?

_ …

_ …

Fin~

* * *

Voilà, voilà, c'est finit pour la vie de Harry version Poufsouffle. J'ai adoré faire ses parents, même si j'aurais voulut les développer plus mais bon, j'ai écrit la fic en deux jours et l'idée de base était de redorer le blason de ma Maison.

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! A la prochaine !


End file.
